Together
by darkrae93
Summary: It has been a year since Rei had turned the page on her painful life story, but what happens when something threatens to tear her new life apart?
1. News

A year had passed since Rei was freed from her father. A year of healing alongside her friends. A year of knowing that she was not going to be hurt by someone who was supposed to love her. A year of freedom...

Rei, Honey and Mori had graduated from Ouran Academy and all got into the same college. _Yuniti University._ Rei was majoring in Law and Buisness so she could better handle her father's company which now belonged to her...When her father was incarcerated, the company in turn was passed down to her as owner. She was eighteen but was having her uncle make decisions on her behalf until her completed college. She was excited to be living on a college campus. It was small, about 50 acres and all of her classes were located close together. It was set back, away from the hustle and bustle of the city. Thankfully not too far from her home so she could still see her friends Tamaki, Haruhi, Hikaru, Kaoru and Kyouya.

The 100 acre campus had a lot of grassy spaces and stone pathways leading to the multiple buildings made of a smooth grey stone. The dorms were made of a white stone with small windows. Each room fit two students with a large amount of space. The tuition here was very high but thanks to her family's money and the multiple scholarships Rei had received, she was able to attend.

Rei was sitting in her dorm room, dressed in a knee length black skirt and purple blouse. Rei shared the room with a girl named Rika. Rika had long brown hair and brown eyes. Rika stood a few inches shorter than Rei, but had a similar frame. Rei's side of the room had a twin bed with a purple bedspread that had black flower accents. She had a few of her paintings hanging on the wall.

Rika's side had a pink bedspread with white flower accents. She had a few posters decorating her side. Each side of the room had a desk and small refrigerator.

Rei got up from her desk as she heard a knock on her door. She smiled, picking a key up off of Rika's desk, knowing that Rika had left it behind. Rei opened the door to see Rika smiling.

"Forget something again?" Mei raised an eyebrow with a chuckle.

"Don't judge me." Rika stuck her tongue out at Rika with a laugh.

The two had grown very close since they started school. They were both rather quiet at first but over time they opened up and learned they both had lost their mothers around the same age.

Rika took the key from Rei and rushed away, running late for her class.

Rei smiled as she saw two familiar faces walking down the hallway. Mori and Honey were walking down the hall towards her room. Mori was dressed in black dress pants and a white button up shirt. Honey was wearing a pair of blue shorts and blue t-shirt.

"Hello Mori and Honey." Rei smiled brightly.

"Hi Rei-chan!" Honey rushed over and stopped just in from of Rei as Mori approached at his usual pace. "Ready for dinner?"

Rei nodded. The three met each to go out to have dinner in the dining hall on campus. "Just let me get my-" Rei was cut off by a ringing sound. It was her cell phone which was sitting on her desk. "Sorry, it may be my uncle." Rei was used to her uncle calling to check in on her and get her input about any large scale decisions with the law firm. Despite not having a lot of knowledge about how to run a business, she still had many ideas which had actually made the company flourish even more.

Rei walked over to her desk and saw the caller ID to see it was her lawyer, Hana, calling. She clicked to answer the call, bringing the phone to her ear.

"Hello?" Rei spoke, confused as to what Hana could be calling her for.

"Rei...I-I don't know how to say this but, your father is being released next month...The parole board apparently thought he was a changed man." Hana explained.

"O-Oh...Well that is..." Rei did not know how to process this information.

"He is still not allowed to contact you. A restraining order will remain in effect to keep him away from you and he is not allowed to be within a mile of the law offices or your school." Hana explained trying to make Rei feel even the tiniest bit safer.

"Thank you for calling Hana." Rei's voice had a hint of worry.

"Take care of yourself Rei, the tiniest slip up will put him back in jail and I'm sure it won't take long for that to happen. Don't worry to much, call if you need anything." Hana sounded a little saddened.

"Thank you Hana, you too. Goodbye." Rei hung up the phone and slipped it into her pocket.

"Who was that Rei-chan?" Honey asked with his usual, child-like, curiosity.

Rei put on a fake smile. "It was Hana, she wanted to check in on how school was going." Rei did not want to make the two boys worry by telling them about her father. She kept telling herself that maybe her father had changed and was going to just leave her alone. That he would obey the restraining order and she would have no issues.

"Okay! I'm hungry lets go!" Honey bounced up and down as he began skipping down the hall.

Mori raised an eyebrow, looking at Rei. In his own quiet way he was asking if Rei was alright. After dating for a year the two had grown to be able to tell when something was bother the other, and Mori sensed something happened during the phone call.

Rei gave a small smile "Come on, we can't let Honey get to far ahead." Rei kissed Mori on the cheek before walking ahead, following Honey...


	2. Photographs

A week had passed and Rei still did not know how to tell her friends that her father was being released. The clock was ticking to his release and each day that passed made Rei think back to that day in court.

 _"You little bitch I will have you killed for this!"_ Those words flooded her mind each night as she tried to sleep. Rika had noticed Rei seemed stressed and was tossing and turning in her sleep. Each time Rika had asked, Rei would say it was just that she was stressed over an exam or project. Rei hated lying to her friends but did not wish to make them worry.

Rei walked back to her dorm from the final class of the day, wanting to go back to her room and study to keep her mind occupied. She returned to see a note with her name on it taped to the door. She sighed thinking it was from Rika saying she was going home for the weekend. The two would do this so that the other would not worry if they suddenly didn't come back from class.

Rika took the note and walked into her room, shutting the door behind her. She sat down at her desk and opened the envelope, pulling out a folded piece of paper and reading it.

 _Payback is a bitch..._

That was all that was written. She looked inside the envelope, feeling as though there was more in it. She found three photos. The first was of Tamaki, Haruhi, Kyouya and the twins at Ouran. Second was of herself walking to class with Rika. Lastly was a picture of Rei with Honey and Mori having dinner together. Rei threw that photos in her trashcan and looked at the note once again. _Who...this isn't father's handwriting..._ Rei's mind was racing as worry filled her heart. She knew this had to involve her father in some way, but knew nothing would come of her calling the police. She had no way of proving who sent the photos and knew that since she has touched the envelope, the evidence was compromised. She heard a knock on her door and quickly crumpled the paper into a ball and tossing it in the trash with the photos.

Rei got up from her desk and opened the door to see Mori and Honey standing there.

"Hey guys." Rei smiled. She was used to hiding her feelings from those around her since she had to hide the bruises and pain she endured from her father for so many years.

"Hey Rei-chan!" Honey smiled brightly.

"Honey has a date." Mori spoke in his usual smooth tone.

"Yea, she is super pretty and nice. I'm sorry I won't be able to have dinner with you two tonight." Honey explained, it took a lot for Honey to get Mori to agree not to go with Honey on his date. Now that he was done with the host club, he decided to try to actually date someone.

"Oh don't worry Honey. Have fun. Anyone we know?" Rei asked curiously.

"Kana Makahita." Honey smiled. Kana was known around the school as a bubbly, happy-go-lucky girl. She was short for her age, standing about 4'10", the same height as Honey. She had curly black hair and light blue eyes. Her mother was from England and her father was from Japan.

"Well have fun Honey" Rei smiled and Honey rushed off.

Rei could tell it bother Mori to be separated from Honey. Mori had always been by Honey's side to protect him. It was the way things had been for as long as he could remember. Rei reached up and gently touched Mori's cheek, making him snap out of his daze and look at her. Rei smiled and brought her hand back down. "Come on, lets go eat."

Mori nodded as Rei took his hand and the two walked off to the dining hall...

The two sat and ate together, occasionally talking. Since the two started dating, Mori had started speaking a little more, not much but enough to have a short conversation with Rei.

"You have seem quiet...is everything alright?" Mori asked.

"O-Oh yeah, just stressed about final exams next week." Rei smiled.

Mori looked at her intently, silently telling her that he knew she was not telling the truth. "You have not acted this way since your father."

Rei looked down at her plate, silently pushing her food around. She knew that she could never hide things from Mori, she felt awful for even trying.

"My father is being released in three weeks..." Rei whispered so that only the two could hear.

Mori's eyes widened slightly.

"Apparently he convinced the parole board that he has changed. He has been attending AA meetings and anger management classes...Hana says that he still has to stay away from me...but somehow...I feel confused...I miss him yet I am horrified at the idea of seeing him again..." Rei explained.

Mori put a hand on top of Rei's which was resting on the table. Mori was great at making people feel better without even uttering a single word. It was the bond Rei and Mori had that allowed her to in that moment feel so much better. Rei gave a small smile.

"I love you..." Rei whispered.

Mori whispered faintly back "I love you too."

He stood up from the table, signaling that he was going to walk her back to her room. Mori's natural protective instinct was flowing. He did not know if anything would happen, but the idea of the man who hurt Rei so much being released, caused his own heart to ache. A sense of worry and uneasiness filled his being.

Rei stood up and walked out of the dining hall with Mori. The two walked in blissful silence back to her dorm room where a single manila envelope waited, taped to her door.

Rei froze and pulled out a handkerchief and picked up the envelope so she would not get her own fingerprints on it. She walked into her room with Mori, shutting the door behind them. Rei placed the envelope down on her desk. She shuffled through her drawer and pulled out a pair of gloves and put them on. She had bought some after the last message was left, just in case this situation happened. She opened the envelope to find three more photos. The first was the front of Ouran Academy. Second was of Honey and Mori in class. The last one made Rei drop the photos. It was a photo of Rei asleep in her bed, taken from just outside her window.

Mori clenched his jaw and walked over to the window, looking around. Rei's room was on the second floor, so whoever took the photos would have had to try hard to get the angle right. Mori looked around to only see a few students walking around, each returning from the dining hall or class. He then pulled the curtains closed, making sure that no one was going to see inside again.

"Stay in at night." Mori spoke, placing a comforting hand on top of Rei's head before leaning down and kissing her gently. He hated leaving her like this but knew that she would be safe and he needed to check in or Honey. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight Takashi..." Rei put on a strong face, knowing that she would be safe in her room. She smiled as Mori slipped out of the room...


	3. Home

Two weeks had passed and it was time for the students to move out of the dorms and back home. Rika had already left and Rei was finishing putting the last of her belongings into a suitcase. Honey and Mori were waiting to escort her to her limo. Her uncle's driver was waiting outside with the rest of her things already packed in the trunk. Ever since Rei had told Mori, Honey and Mori had been more protective over her.

"I can't wait to see everyone again!" Honey jumped up and down, excited to see the host club back together again.

"It has been way too long." Rei smiled with a light chuckle.

"Ready to go home Rei-chan?" Honey smiled brightly.

Rei nodded and the three walked out of Rei's old room, handing the key to a RA who was in charge of check out. Rei kissed Mori before climbing into her limo, waving goodbye to Honey and Mori as the limo pulled away from campus...

A few hours later Rei was settled back into her bedroom. Her aunt and uncle were coming back to spend the summer with Rei again. They too had heard the news and decided it was best for Rei to not be alone until they found out if her father had really changed. Hiro and Ai were getting settled in their bedroom as Rei walked down stair upon hearing the doorbell. She opened the door to see her entire group of friends. Tamaki, Haruhi, Mori, Honey, Kyouya and the twins. Everyone was there.

"Hey guys it is great to see you, please come in." Rei smiled as the group walked in.

"I heard your father will be released soon." Kyouya adjusted his glasses.

"Oh...yea. Hana told me a few weeks ago." Rei put on a fake smile once again to hide the fear she felt.

"How can they let him out so soon?" Haruhi spoke with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Well the panel believes he has changed...He still has to obey the court orders preventing him from contacting me and staying at least a mile away from my school and the law offices." Rei explained as she sat down on the couch.

"That doesn't mean he will." Kaoru sounded slightly worried.

"It's just a piece of paper." Hikaru growled.

"You guys are not making her feel any better." Haruhi snapped at the twins who quickly grew quiet.

"It's alright, everything they are saying is true...you guys need to know this, I have already told Takashi, Honey and Kyouya..." Rei had told Kyouya about the photos so that he could do some investigating and have police keep an eye of the group. "While at school, there were two incidents where I received an envelope with photos...The photos were of myself, Honey, Mori and you guys at Ouran...I can't prove who they are from...but-" Rei was not sure what else to say and in just the right moment, Kyouya began to speak.

"I have had several officers watching over everyone." Kyouya pulled out his notebook and began scribbling notes in it.

"Should we be worried?" Haruhi sounded nervous.

"I highly doubt it, it seems whoever did send them was merely trying to scare her...The ones of us were taken at a much greater distance which shows we are low on his priority list, however I recommend that Miss Oshiro not go out on her own until my police force uncover whoever sent the photos." Kyouya explained.

Rei nodded as she let out a faint sigh. She felt so tired all of the sudden. She was finally getting used to having freedom, now she had to live in fear once more. She felt this overwhelming sense of dread as her call phone began to ring. The group all looked on as Rei pulled it out of her pocket.

Rei saw the name on the caller ID and relaxed a little bit. It was Hana.

"Hello Hana" Rei spoke as she answered the phone.

"Hello Rei." Hana then sighed into the phone. "Mr. Kyozuko wants to talk on your father's behalf. Apparently your father has some requests before his release. Would you be able to come to my office in an hour? I know it is short notice but he was rather persistent."

"Would father be there?" Rei asked in a soft tone.

"No, just Mr. Kyozuko. Your father is still in prison awaiting release and is not allowed to contact you in any way other than through his lawyer and myself." Hana explained.

"Okay, I will be there." Rei reluctantly agreed.

"Don't worry Hana, we will just listen to what he wants to say and it will all be over with. I will see you soon." Hana hung up.

Rei hung up the phone with a sigh.

"Who was that Rei-chan?" Honey asked with his head tilted slightly.

"Hana, I'm sorry I have to cut this visit short but I need to go down to her office to meet with her and my father's lawyer." Rei got to her feet.

"Will you be okay Rei-chan?" Honey asked in a concerned tone.

Rei nodded as the group each went their separate ways. Rei climbed into her limo and the driver took her downtown with instructions to escort Rei in and out of the building. Her driver's name was Hiroto. Hiroto had short. well maintained black hair and brown eyes. He was in his early thirties and had been working for Rei's family since he was 18 so Rei knew him most of her life. He was dressed in al black. The driver parked in a back lot of the ten story office building where Hana's office was located. He opened the door for Rei and walked her inside. The building was lavish with white marble floors and bright white walls that seemed to be lit up by the sun that poured in through the large windows.

Rei and Hiroto walked through the lobby and took the elevator up to the tenth floor. Once there they walked down the white carpeted halls to a dark wooden door with Hana's name on it.

"I will be waiting out here until you are ready Miss Oshiro." Hiroto sat down in an empty chair outside the room.

Rei nodded and then knocked on the door.

"Come in." Hana's voice called from the other side of the door. Rei walked into the room which had tan carpeting and white walls. Hana was sitting in the in the back of the room at her desk which was facing away from the wall of windows. Her desk was made of a dark wood with intricate patters carved into the front panel. Hana was sitting in a black desk chair and beside her was an empty cushioned seat. On the side opposite Hana as a single cushioned chair.

"Thank you for coming Rei, Mr. Kyozuko will be here in a moment, come sit beside me." Hana motioned to the seat beside her. Rei nodded and sat down beside Hana.

"Now Rei you do not have to answer any questions you do not want to, this is not court and he is not entitled to receive answers from you." Hana explained.

"Okay." Rei nodded, just wanting to get this over with and hear what her father wanted to say. Part of her was hoping that he was going to apologize and want to try to make it up to her for all the pain he caused her.

Then a knock was heard on the door.

"You ready?" Hana looked at Rei who nodded. "Come in." Hana spoke.

The door opened and slowly walked in a man Rei had not seen in so long. Mr. Kyozuko, her father's lawyer dressed in a black suit and red tie. He was holding a briefcase.

"Hello ladies..." Mr. Kyozuko spoke coldly.

"Let's get this over with." Hana rolled her eyes...


	4. Family

Mr. Kyozuko walked over and sat down in the empty seat across from Hana and Rei. He placed his briefcase down on the floor beside him.

"So what is it Mr. Oshiro wished to speak to my client about?" Hana leaned back in her seat.

"My client wished to have his law-firm returned to him." Mr. Kyozuko looked at Rei and then Hana. "There is no way a child is capable of handling such business."

Hana scoffed "He knows that is not going to happen. The judge awarded the company to my client as restitution for the horrible acts done to her. Now what are you really here for?"

"He wants his company back. Your client knows that it rightfully belongs to my client and she will just run it into the ground and destroy it like she did my client's life." Mr. Kyozuko spoke smoothly.

"Well you can tell your client that he did all of this to himself, he has no one to blame but himself for his actions. He knew everything he was doing when he beat his daughter on a daily basis and kidnapped her, ordering those he hired to murder her." Hana had a hint of annoyance in her voice. Rei admired how well Hana remained calm. Rei would not have been able to keep quiet if Hana wasn't there.

Rei felt a mix of emotions swirling in her mind. _I really did ruin everything for father..._ She thought to herself, knowing that if the police had not gotten involved, he would still have the company he built himself.

"Rei is 18 and therefore old enough to own a company and make decisions for it. The law-firm has grown and flourished with her guidance. The employees are happier than they have even been while working under Mr. Oshiro. Customer satisfaction is up almost double. Now tell me where you see her inability to manage the company." Hana smirked.

Mr. Kyozuko looked annoyed at this point. "My client and I will do whatever it takes to get the company back it to competent hands. Now when your little brains start seeing that, call me." He reached into his pocket and tossed a business card at Hana before storming out of the office.

Rei was shaking slightly, a mix of fear and guilt was overwhelming her. She knew she should not feel guilty about anything involving what just happened, but for some reason she felt it. She loved her father but never wanted to allow him to hurt her again. It was not what her mother would have wanted... _Mother..._ Rei thought her herself as she stood up.

"Don't worry Rei, I promise to fight against whatever trick they try to pull." Hana gave a reassuring smile.

Rei nodded. "Thank you Hana." Rei slipped out of the office and walked with Hiroto back to the limo in the parking lot. Rei climbed in silently with Hiroto getting into the driver's seat and the two began to drive.

"Hiroto, you think we could stop by to visit mother?" Rei spoke, her gaze looking out the window at the cars passing by.

"Of course Miss Oshiro." Hiroto felt a pain in his heart. He remembered Mrs. Oshiro as a kind and gentle woman. She was beautiful and Rei was the spitting image of her. Hiroto drove for about half an hour until they pulled into a private cemetery. They drove through the silent side roads until they pulled up to a large, beautiful marble headstone. Sitting on top of the headstone rested a marble angel. Everything was set in as a black marble. Engraved was the name _Kaiya Oshiro beloved wife and Mother..._

Rei stepped out of the limo and walked up the hill that led to the tombstone. Hiroto followed behind, careful to follow orders not to leave Rei by herself.

Rei knelt gently on the grass, placing a hand on the cold stone. Tear began to fill her eyes as her emotions finally flooded over her.

Hiroto stayed behind Rei, not sure what to do to comfort her.

 _Mother I wish you were here..._ Rei prayed. _At least you are no longer in pain...He can't hurt you anymore..._ Rei snapped out of her daze as she felt a warm hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see Mori standing there. She quickly got to her feel and threw herself into his arms, crying into his chest as his arms slowly wrapped around her. She then felt another pair of arms wrap around her hips. She recognized that hug. It was Honey. Rei pulled herself together and stepped back as the boys released her.

"How did you know I was here?" Rei asked with a faint smile.

"Hiroto texted Mori, he was worried about you and told us that you were coming here." Honey smiled.

"Thank you Hiroto." Rei smiled. In this moment Rei no longer felt alone. She felt as though everyone around her was holding her high. That she never needed to feel alone again. She had people who actually cared about her, what she wanted, how she felt, everything.

Honey took out a stick of incense as Mori took out a small stand and a lighter. Mori carefully lit the incense and placed it in the stand and had it rest on the flat surface at the base of the stone. Rei smiled and wiped away some dirt and grass from the stone's surface.

"Thank you guys...that was truly kind...I'm sure she would have loved to have met you both." Rei smiled sadly.

"What was she like Rei-chan?" Honey asked, trying to make Rei think of the happy times she had with her mother.

"Beautiful, kind...she is the one who taught me that just because you have more money than someone does not mean you are more entitled. That nothing holds more value than family and friends...she was always the strong one..." Rei gently blew dirt off of the stone.

"She sound really nice Rei-chan." Honey smiled as Mori nodded.

"She was the one that made that mansion a home." Hiroto smiled as he too recalled memories of Rei's mother. "And now Rei can carry on that legacy of making a house a home." Hiroto smiled.

"Come on, lets go home..." Hiroto smiled as the group each went their separate ways...


	5. Rest

Three days had passed and Rei was growing more nervous as the day of her father's release grew closer. She had not heard anything from Hana and all the notes had stopped. Rei was beginning to believe that it was all just a prank by someone at the school. She was starting to feel silly for thinking that she was in any danger. _It had to be someone at school, they must have found out who my father was and just wanted a cheap laugh. Photoshop is an easy enough thing for someone to use at school. There must be lots of photos of everyone on there..._

Rei kept running explanations through her mind, trying every which way she could in order to try to make herself feel better. She had two day until her father was to be released. She had heard that he was going to be living a few towns away, far enough that Rei would not have to worry about bumping into him on the street. _Father is a smart man, he knows the law..._

"You okay Rei-chan?" Honey asked as he sat on a seat across from Rei. Honey was dressed in a pair of blue pants and a light blue tank top. Mori was wearing a pair of black paints and black tank top.

Rei was brought back down to earth, remembering that she was not alone. She had invited Mori and Honey over to hang out. They were all sitting outside since the sun was beginning to set and the air was starting to cool. Rei loved going outside on summer nights. The air was crisp but not too cold. The sky was a light purple shade with a few dimly lit clouds.

"Oh yes, sorry just spacing out." Rei laughed softly.

"You seem nervous..." Mori spoke, looking over at Rei from his seat beside him.

"Sorry, I just wonder if those photos were just some kind of sick joke by one of the kids at school." Rei sighed.

"That wouldn't be very nice..." Honey pouted. "But it is better to be sure that you stay safe Rei-chan." Honey regained his happy smile.

Rei nodded "Yea, father's trial was all over the news...someone must have seen it and thought it would be an easy scare."

"Maybe it was, if so we can just let this all blow over until your father's release and once we are certain that he is not going to hurt you." Honey got up from his seat and stretched. He then looked down as his cell phone began to ring. "Huh?" Honey pulled out his cell phone and in his cheery tone spoke:

"Hello?"

Honey's smile suddenly grew serious.

"Was anyone home?" He spoke in a more, less Honey-like, tone. "Alright, I'll tell Takashi." Honey hung up the phone.

Mori looked at Honey with his usual serious expression.

"Someone broke into our houses Takashi." Honey explained.

Rei gasped and Mori's eyes grew wide.

"The weird this was that nothing was taken and no one was hurt...but..." Honey was not sure how to finish his sentence. "Rei-chan's name was carved all over our rooms..."

Rei froze and a familiar wave of guilt flooded her. Their homes were broken into because they weer close to her. She was the reason that all of this was happening.

"Our parents are going to stay at the vacation house up north, they said for me to call and let them know where we want to stay." Honey explained.

Mori nodded "We will stay here."

Rei was shocked to hear Mori speak in such a definitive tone. Of course they were more than welcome to stay but she feared that if something were to happen that they would be harmed.

"Of course you may, I will have the maids get the guest rooms ready." Rei got up and walked into her home.

"Takashi I'm worried about Rei-chan..." Honey looked saddened.

Mori nodded and placed a hand on top of Honey's head in a big brother kind of way.

"You're right Takashi we can protect her together! And with Kyouya's police patrolling there will be no way from Rei-chan to be hurt." Honey's smile returned to his face.

Mori removed his hand from Honey's hand as Rei returned with a small smile on her face.

"My aunt and uncle said it was okay for you to stay." Rei smiled. "You will be staying in the two connecting rooms that are across from mine."

Honey smiled "Yay sleepover!"

Rei chuckled at Honey's enthusiasm. "Come on we should get in, it is getting dark." Rei smiled lightly and guided the two boys inside. They all sat in the living room as one of the housekeepers placed a tray of tea and cookies on the coffee table.

"Thank you." Rei thanked the housekeeper as the woman curtsied and exited the room. "So are you two sure you want to stay here I mean what if something were to-"

Rei was cut off by Mori speaking. "Nothing will..."

Each day with Mori was a new experience. He was so complex and yet Rei could read him almost as well as Honey could. She could tell despite his confident demeanor, he was worried...

Rei nodded. She wanted to believe that everything would be okay. That this was all just a bad dream and in a moment she would wake up.

"Rei-chan you look tired, we should get to bed." Honey yawned.

Rei nodded once again and the three walked up the stairs. In passing Rei said goodnight to her aunt and uncle. She explained what had happened at Honey and Mori's house. They were shocked but assured Rei that Kyouya's police force will be all around the home. With that being said Rei said goodnight and went into her room, closing the door behind her. Mori and Honey each went to their separate rooms and soon went to sleep...


	6. Night

Rei awoke in the middle of the night. She had not been sleeping well since finding out about her father being released. She let out a sigh as she got out of bed. She was in her black night gown so she put a thin sweatshirt on and left her room. She walked down the hall and saw that the light was on in Hiro and Ai's room. _What are they doing awake?_ She looked at the grandfather clock that was situated in the corner of the hallway which read 2:15. _I hope I didn't scare them and make them unable to sleep..._ Rei thought as she walked down the hall closer to the lit bedroom. She stepped into the bedroom and froze. Hiro was unconscious on the ground, blood staining his hair. Ai was on the bed, bruises around her throat.

Rei was about to scream but was stopped as she felt cold metal press against her throat. A smooth, cold voice whispered in her ear. "Scream and your friends are dead too."

"Please don't hurt them..." Rei whispered to assure the man that she did not want anything to happen to Honey and Mori.

Rei shuddered as the knife was pressed harder against he throat, drawing blood. Rei winced in pain. The voice was definitely that of a man, but did not sound familiar either. The voice was muffled as though something was over his mouth. Rei felt a cloth cover her mouth and smelt a strange odor. It made her feel both sick and tired. Her eyelids felt heavy as she fought off the urge to fall asleep but soon lost the battle. The man dressed in all black threw Rei over his shoulder after putting the knife into a holster and carried Rei silently out of the home and into the dark...

Morning came and Honey heard a weak bang on his door. Honey yawned and got up, dressed in his clothes from the previous day since he had no clothes to change into. He figured it was Rei coming to wake them up for breakfast. She skipped happily to the door and opened only for his happiness to be replaced with shock.

"C-Call 9-1-1." Ai's voice choked out and she stood on her wobbly legs, bruises covering her body but the darkest of all was around her throat.

"Takashi!" Honey shouted and in an instant Mori burst out of his room. He too was in the same clothes as he was yesterday.

Ai's legs gave out from under her and Mori caught her just before she hit the ground. Honey was already on the phone with 9-1-1. Mori got Ai into a sitting position and then burst into Rei's room only to find it empty. His heart dropped. How could he not hear anything last night. He was trained to be a light sleeper but still he did not hear anyone last night. Hiro and Ai's room was several rooms down the hall but he should have still been able to hear something.

Mori walked back out and saw Honey looking at him. Mori simply shook his head and Honey knew...Rei was gone...

Within minutes paramedics were in the house and bringing Ai and Hiro out of stretchers. Hiro was unconscious but thankfully still breathing. Ai was in tears as she was brought into the ambulance. Honey and Mori stood on the front lawn.

"Imbeciles!" The two heard a familiar voice sound. They looked over to see Kyouya walking away from two officers dressed in all black. "Someone called in a threat to my family and my officers came to my home to check on us last night...this was certainly the work of more than one person..."

"They'll find her though right?" Honey asked with a strong sense of concern in his voice.

"If they are looking as we speak...now she may be angry about this but the officers placed a tracker in a necklace that she owned. It was the one she wore most often." Kyouya explained.

"Her mother's necklace." Mori added.

"Correct..." Kyouya adjusted his glasses.

"She was wearing that last night!" Honey shouted in a sudden realization.

"Hopefully she still had it on when she was taken..." Kyouya turned and walked away to further speak to his officers.

Mori was trembling. He felt as though he had let Rei down. That all of this was his fault...

Honey looked up at his best friend and saw that he was fighting tears. "They'll find her Takashi..." Honey spoke softly as he gripped Mori's pant leg.

Mori snapped out of his sorrow. He knew he had to be strong. Being strong was the only way he knew how to handle situations like this...

Meanwhile Rei was slowly regaining consciousness and opened her eyes only to see that she was in the back of a truck. Each bump roughly tossed her body around. She had her arms and legs bound with tight ropes and the cliched duct tape over her mouth. _How long have I been out for..._ Rei felt so groggy as she squirmed around to get herself into a sitting position. She looked around to get a better idea of her surroundings. It was small for a truck, about the size of a small moving truck. _I hope everyone is okay..._ Images of Hiro and Ai flash in her mind and tears filled her eyes.

 _I have to get out of here..._ Rei snapped herself out of her sadness and dragged her body to the back of the truck and began examining it for a way to open it. Before she could look further the truck came to a stop. She listened and heard the engine turn off. Rei quickly dragged herself as far away from the door as she could.

The door slowly opened and a dim light entered. Her eyes adjusted and she froze upon seeing a familiar face standing outside the truck...

 _Mr. Kyozuko..._


	7. Scarred

Mr. Kyozuko smirked. "Well done, and no one saw you right?" He glance over at a tall muscular man with dirty blonde hair and brown eyes.

"Nah, next time give me a challenge..." The man smirked.

"I will keep that in mind, now remember to actually kill her..." Mr. Kyozuko sounded so cold as he turned and walked away from the truck.

"Have I ever let you down before?" The man turned his gaze back to Rei.

Rei glared at the man with a sudden sense of adrenaline flowing through her. _I-I have to be strong like Takashi..._

"Oh? Now what is that look for? You can call me Ronin by the way..." The man stepped up into the back of the truck. Rei could now get a better look at him. He had slick dirty blonde hair and brown eyes. He was dressed in black dress pants and a black tank top. She recognized his voice as the one who whispered to her back in the house. "Sorry I had to be so rough but I couldn't risk your friends waking up...That little punk may be small but his family knows how to fight and I had a job to do..." Ronin grabbed Rei by the arm and dragged her out of the truck as she struggled to get out of his grip.

Ronin sighed "You know there is no way you are getting out of here right?" He tossed Rei onto a blanket was was situated in the corner of the dimly lit room. Rei looked around to see that she was in an old warehouse. Wood planks covered the shattered windows and spray pain stained the dirty white walls. The floor was concrete that too had been vandalized with spray paint. Roninn roughly ripped the tape off of Rei's mouth.

Rei winced in pain for a moment. She was surprised to see that Ronin was untying her legs but he immediately placed a shackle around her left ankle. This kept her bound to the wall giver her only a few feet of movement. He then untied her wrists and Rei used that moment to punch him in the gut.

Ronin backed away with a laugh. "Nice try." Ronin crossed his arms. "I can see why Morinozuka likes you." He stepped over and gently lifted her chin to make her look at him. "You got a pretty face and nice body." He smirked which sent a chill down Rei's spine...

Meanwhile Tamaki, Kyouya, Haruhi, Honey, Mori and the twins were sitting in Kyouya's living room. Kyouya was typing away on his computer as a group of officers stood nearby awaiting orders.

Kyouya's eyes widened slightly from behind his thin glasses frames. A small smirk grew across his face.

"What is it Kyouya?" Hikaru tilted his head.

"She still has the necklace on." Kyouya hit print on his computer and one of the officers rushed over and grabbed it.

"We will go there now sir." The officer spoke before rushing out with the other officers.

"We have to go too!" Honey got to his feet.

Kyouya nodded. "We will, but we must keep a distance. there is a chance they removed her necklace to lure us in the wrong direction." Kyouya closed his laptop and got to his feet. The group rushed out of the house and climbed into a limo. The driver took off, following Kyouya's orders. Kyouya was watching his laptop to see if there was any movement from the tracker. The screen changed to static and suddenly reappeared showing the tracker was in a different location in the opposite direction.

"Dang it! Driver turn around and drive to the warehouse district in Tanakowa." Kyouya glared at his screen. "They were changing the signal which means they knew there was a tracker but it also means they must at least be in the same direction, otherwise they would have just let us follow the original signal to the wrong location."

The driver turned and drove in the direction Kyouya instructed as Kyouya got on the phone with his officers...

Rei could feel her heart pounding in her chest as Ronin walked over to a table and picked up a knife. He slowly walked back over with a sickening smirk.

"You know...Kyozuko does great work...That hospital was so...boring..." His voice cooed in a teasing manner. "Those pills made me feel so sick all the time...he helped me get out by telling them that I would keep taking those drugs..." He chuckled lowly. "And they believed him...Kyozuko gave me a job...I work for him and in return...I get to stay out of that place and have my fun...you will make my tenth masterpiece..."

Rei backed up against the wall only to be roughly pinned to the ground. Ronin took the knife and ran it roughly across her upper chest, cutting through her skin and straps to her nightgown.

"Ah!" Rei cried out in pain.

Ronin laughed "Ah that sound..."

 _He-He's insane...I'm going to die here..._ Rei thought to herself and suddenly felt a second rush of adrenaline. She shoved Ronin off of her with strength she never knew she had. The knife flew out of Ronin's hand and landed a few feet away from Rei. Rei crawled quickly to attempt to grab it but felt a tug at her ankle, it was the end of the chain. She reached for it, only to feel Ronin kick her hand.

"Ah" Rei winced, knowing that her wrist was now broken.

"I like a challenge..." Ronin licked his lips and picked his knife up off the ground before smacking Rei across the face with the back of his hand, causing her to fall over. He once again climbed on top of her. He stabbed Rei in the abdomen causing her to scream in agony as Ronin pulled the knife out. She felt his tongue on her neck and she attempted to push him away but he grabbed her broken wrist and pressed on it while grabbing her other wrist, pinning them both above her head with only one of his hands.

Ronin growledas Rei struggled "Knock it off!" He shouted and grabbed the knife again and stabbed her repeatedly in the upper chest.

"A-Ah..." Rei coughed out blood.

Ronin then continued to laugh when a door was heard being broken down.

"Get off of her!" A rough voice sounded.

 _F-Father?_ Rei thought to herself as she recognized the voice belonging to the last person she expected to hear.

Ronin growled and stood up, holding the knife in his hand once again. Rei turned her head slightly and saw her father standing in the doorway, his face as pale as a ghost. He was dressed in a pair of black pants and a white button up shirt. His hair was messy, unlike his how he usually kept it. _Wha-What is he doing here...probably wanted to make sure I was dead..._

"Get away from her you sick fuck!" Rei's father shouted.

"He's doing this for you..." Ronin tilted his head as he looked at Mr. Oshiro.

"I never wanted anything like this!" Mr. Oshiro shook his head violently. "I hurt her and her mother enough! I never expect her to forgive me for all that I have done to hurt her over the years but the day I went to jail I finally got to see the monster I had become..." Mr. Oshiro's hands were now trembling fists.

 _H-He didn't order this..._ Rei felt a tear run down her face.

"Rei hang in there my little rose!" Mr. Oshiro shouted, calling Rei a nickname she had not heard since he had started drinking.

"I need to finish my masterpiece..." Ronin began rambling. "He promised me this!" Ronin shouted at Mr. Oshiro, a crazed look in his eyes.

Mr. Oshiro ran at Ronin and punched him hard in the jaw, causing him to take a few steps back. Ronin laughed loudly. "I don't follow your orders!" Ronin ran at Mr. Oshiro slashing at him with his knife. Mr. Oshiro stepped back and swung at Ronin but missed. Ronin used this chance to stab Mr. Oshiro in the abdomen.

"Father!" Rei cried out as she saw her father fall to the ground.

"Now to finish my masterpiece..." Ronin turned and began walking towards Rei when a sudden voice shouted.

"Rei!" The voice was deep and familiar.

Rei look over to see Mori standing with the rest of the group behind him. The group stood in shock between seeing how Rei was and seeing her father with a stab wound while a man stood holding a knife.

Suddenly the room was filled with officers dressed in all black.

"No!" Ronin shouted and ran at Rei with the knife only for a gunshot to be heard. The bullet passed through Ronin's chest and he fell to the ground with a thud.

One of the officers rushed over to Rei with bolt cutters and cut the chain as paramedics rushed in. Rei saw as some paramedics rushed to her father as the world grew dark...


End file.
